Shattered Dreams
by Nocte Draconis
Summary: OP - Age of Dreams no. 1 - Written for Crazy Dove at her request  Ace and Luffy's adventures after Sabo's death and before Ace left Mt. Corvo
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, long story short – found the time to pick up on One Piece, re-watched the Marineford arc several times, especially Ace's death (****don't know why I'm doing that to myself, I'm still not over his death ;A;**** ), OP plot chicks started spreading all over my room of imagination and about that time my friend got her hands on me .' She is **_**pestering**_** me for **_**three**_** days now to write an OP fanfic, **_**accusing**_** me that I didn't gave her anything mine to read lately and **_**blackmailing**_** me to write OP or else… UGH!**

**This is the first time I'm publishing anything written, so just be gentle with me. Don't want to go through a brutal deflowering, lol **

**Though suggestions and constructive critics are always welcome (even if HERS are mostly very destructive ')**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the pestering plot chicks and OC's<strong>

* * *

><p>''Ace! ACE! ACEEEE! LOOK WHAT I FOUUUUND!'', a preteen boy shouted while running up the cliffs in search of his older brother, his hellish noise disturbing the, until now, peaceful and quiet afternoon on the shore of Grey Terminal.<p>

The usual inhabitants of the place that served as a massive junkyard to the prestige Goa city, the capital of the Kingdom that shared its name, were still only shadows and memories in the minds of those who would never forget the cruelty that Nobles were capable off. The fire, that was to purify and remove the only smudge from the oh-so-pristine face of Goa, so that the Nobles could get even more prestige in the eyes of the World Government, was still burning in the minds of those who witnessed it. For the Nobles it may be only a junkyard, a place where they could leave all their filth and dirt from everything but their souls and black hearts, but for others it is so much more.

For others it is a place where they worked from sunrise to sunset to survive and enjoying every day of their freedom. It was their place of birth and death. It was the place where they made their childhood memories. It was a place they could call – home. For those people, the shadows of those that were once the life of this place would never disappear. Even if they say that time heals all wounds, this wound was to big to be healed by mere 4. years. Those who survived and were saved by the Noble's greatest enemies - and the people's greatest heroes – still feared to return to the place of their home. And those who lived in fear of another Trash Burn vowed to never set foot on that cursed place.

Only two boys were continuing their lives without fear, not afraid of the past and expecting the future with open hands. They would train every day like usually, just like they would explore Dawn Island in search of adventures. The scarred, burned land and trash mountains were the only thing left behind after the Great Fire, but as the Kingdom returned to its old ways after the departure of Saint Jalmack, Grey Terminal was once again filled with Noble's junk that two boys could make use of. But, in his usual patrol and search for stranded goods, the younger of the brothers found something unusual.

Even for a place like this.

With an irritated sigh the older brother cracked an eye open from where he lay under a massive tree on the crown of the cliff, watching his younger brother climb his way towards him like the Noble's himself were after him. Realizing that, after his afternoon nap was crudely interrupted, he won't have the chance to step into the lands of dreams once again, the teen pushed himself up on his elbows, a scowl gracing his freckled face and intense black eyes glared at the approaching figure of his brother.

''Seriously, Luffy, can't you be still for even an hour? You might think you would drop dead asleep after the amount of food you ate!''

''C'mon! I have to show you something!'', the discoverer all but ignored his brother's cranky voice and pulled him at his right hand, which only earned him a thump to the head with the other.

''OW! Ace! What was that for?''

''For being a noisy pain in the ass'', he stated matter of factly while rising to his feet. Luffy not wanting to be 'indebted' to him, wanted to return the favor of the bump with a hit of his own but was interrupted with a question that reminded him why he was even searching for Ace.

''I found a mermaid! Right down below the cliffs on the shore!'', he answered excitedly, though his enthusiasm was met with skepticism of Ace's.

''A mermaid?'', there was a moment of silence and Luffy vigorously nodded.

''You sure it was only fish you ate and nothing 'fishy' from the trash?'', Ace asked sarcastically with a raised brow.

''I ate the same thing you did, you dipwad! If you don't believe me then see for yourself!'', the offended boy stormed off, sliding once again down the cliff with ease, if not with grace.

Ignoring his brother's crude remark, Ace followed as Luffy wasn't the one to make things up and lie.

In fact, he was a terrible liar.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Luffy's side, he scanned their surroundings and saw nothing unusual – only the usual depressive chaos of trash and ash and no living soul in the near vicinity.<p>

''And? Where's this so-called 'mermaid' of yours?''

''She was here! I swear she was here just a moment ago!'', Luffy exclaimed, confused as to where she might have gone. She looked barely alive, let alone strong enough to swim away.

Crossing his hands over his chest, Ace scanned their surroundings once again, as Luffy was now trailing along the shore in search for her.

''ACE! Over here!''

Following Luffy's voice, the teen made his way towards him, seeing him knee deep in the water. The ocean was restless today. The waves weren't big, but they were strong and the trash was pulled and pushed from and to the shore rather violently. Tracing his outstretched arm that pointed to something in the water, Ace shadowed his eyes with his hand and his eyes widened in shock when he could make out an outline of a human in the water.

Without second thoughts he ran into the water and past Luffy, diving into the salty waves and swimming towards the unmoving figure.

* * *

><p>''You think she's alive?'', Luffy asked with concern in his eyes as he watched Ace lying the unmoving girl on the sand after he fought his way through the stubborn waves to the shore.<p>

Even as two, rather skinny, legs proved that, in fact, she wasn't a mermaid and only an ordinary girl, curiosity was still written all over Luffy's face just like his excitement in the stance of his body.

Not answering him, Ace immediately laid his head on her flat chest in search for any signs of life. After few seconds he was able to hear it – a single faint beat of a heart. With a determined face he set to work, performing CPR and after several painfully unresponsive minutes, the fragile body underneath his hands started to convulse and choke, the salty water leaving her lungs. Luffy could only watch in amazement as his brother's large hands firmly yet carefully pumped her fragile chest.

After all, he had lots of practice in it – Ace had to save Luffy from drowning numerous times already and even more than he can count off did Luffy choke water up.

Even if she was breathing shallowly and raspy, unhealthy wheezing sounds coming from both her mouth and chest during what seemed a painful process, if it was according to her together knitted brows, her eyes still remained closed. The silence that fell upon the trio only amplified the terrible sounds coming from her and was uncomfortably broken by Luffy.

''What now? What do we do with her?''

Ace could only shrug, his eyes refusing to look at the battered and anguished body in front of him, instead focusing on the sky above.

''We take her to Dadan.''

Luffy made a grimace. ''Uh, you sure it's a good idea? Remember how she used to be when we were hurt? I don't think this girl can handle her 'treatment'… ''

Ace smirked at the memories.

''How about Makino? She's always nice and gentle. Besides, I'm sure she has some clothes she can change her into'', Luffy added, faint hints of disgust lacing his tone as he critically observed the shredded and grimy pieces of god-knows-what-once-was barely covering her skinny body.

The boys made short work of lifting her as she was light as a feather – seriously, Ace's pipe staff was heavier than her – and Ace carried her on her back. Tracing the shore, as it was an easier path to Foosha Village than through Mt. Corvo, they were fairly quick and soon Makino was staring at the strange trio that came through the bar doors. Luckily, no one was there right now, as the drunks gathered after nightfall and Makino ushered them into her home above the bar. She left the siblings in the kitchen, offering them some sweets and juice while she tended to the girl.

Almost an hour later she came back to join them, her clothes stained with water and her hands smelling of alcohol. At their questioning stares she smiled reassuringly.

''Don't worry; she doesn't have any serious injuries, only cuts here and there as far as I can tell. But therefore she has dozens of bruises all over her body. I washed her as gently as I could and called the doctor.''

Nodding his thanks, Ace stood to leave, Luffy following but not before grabbing another handful of sweets to take with him. Makino offered them to stay overnight which Ace promptly declined, though trying to stay polite as possible. She smiled after them, not a little bit offended as she knew those boys since they were little. Mt. Corvo, Grey Terminal and even Midway Forest were they're home and they were living they're lives like they wanted to.

Though, Ace is hardly a boy anymore, she thought to herself as she watched the two walking down the street and towards the shore. Ace's tall figure with the first hints of firm muscle of a 14 year old teen was stark in contrast to the three years younger Luffy who still had that childish roundness to his features.

Well, how one takes it - she giggled as she witnessed another bickering of foul mouths and flying fists ensuing between the two, the maturity she saw before in Ace disappearing, just like the two of them behind the hill.

* * *

><p>Closing the bar for today, after she finally managed to drive out the last drunks late in the evening, Makino locked the ground floor and went upstairs to wait for the doctor and keep watch over the girl now occupying her bed. Looking at the bruised body she flinched as the very pale, almost sickening white color of the skin only accented the dark colors of the bruises. She could only silently hope that trouble wouldn't find the boys, even though she knew it was futile as they found it almost at every step.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand I'm going to kill her… By the end of the chapter I realized I had a whole new series in my head. But I CAAAAN'T! I have to study! ;A; I hope you're happy now Dove! I won't be able to concentrate on math until I have this shit written down :'<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me – to the contrary belief, I don't bite C:**


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed in usual routines for the Devil siblings, how the villagers came to call them as they brought trouble with them almost at every step.

Though for one o them the routine was slightly different ever since the discovery of the half dead girl on the shore of Grey Terminal. Instead of exploring and searching the place for something exciting after the lunch like usually, Luffy now opted for visiting Makino and checking on his 'finding'. The girl still didn't open her eyes and even if she didn't have any serious injuries, according to the doctor, her body was exhausted as it was apparent that she spent quite some time in the water. Aside from dehydration and other consequences of obvious exposure to sun and salt water, the girl was in the best possible condition given the circumstances.

Yet she wouldn't wake up.

Ever the optimist, Luffy was coming by every day to see if she woke up as he was burning with curiosity on how she got there. Ace on the other hand refused to have anything to do with the girl.

Yes, he saved her. But that was it.

He didn't feel any obligations towards her and Luffy's constant nagging to visit her was driving him up the wall. This usually resulted in yet another one of their countless fights. That girl just brought up to many memories.

Too many shadows from the past resurfaced and while he managed to keep his demeanor as usual, on the inside a raging storm of memories and emotions was tearing him apart. He tried to escape from it in so many ways – training, fighting and picking on Luffy, challenging the many Lords and Beasts of Midway Forest but in the evening, when everything was still, they came back with vengeance. Realizing that there wasn't any escape route from the past for him, Ace could only surrender to the memories that merged into dreams as the line between reality and sleep blurred.

Memories of his first friend, the very first being that acknowledged and accepted him for who he was, were replaying behind his eyes as his body succumbed to sleep.

Even after all those years he could clearly remember how he stumbled, literally, over Sabo when he was tracking through Grey Terminal. They were the same age, shared the same physical strength and the same dreams. Even if they were bickering and fighting in the beginning they became friends all too soon. Later Luffy joined them too, and the trio became inseparable, having gone through so many adventures. After the Great Fire that had destroyed the Grey Terminal and after the World Government sunk Sabo's small boat, Ace wouldn't let anyone close to him aside Luffy.

It wasn't only suspicion towards strangers.

It was pain.

He feared the pain that someone could bring with them if he let anyone get close to him again. The void that would be the only thing left behind after the person was gone.

That's why he hated that thrusting, welcoming side of Luffy.

Knowing his stupid little brother, Luffy would befriend the girl the moment she opened her eyes and drag her along. This awoke a sense of déjà vu as he remembered Luffy's persistence when he was the one tracking and following Ace around, even if he shunned him and spat at him.

When he set his mind to something, Luffy could be one helluva bugger.

With a groan at the implications of the thoughts, Ace turned on his side and after few minutes stood as the first rays of sunlight were breaking through the tree tops and into their tree house. Luffy was still out like a light and Ace decided to use the little time of piece he still had to sort his thoughts.

Would it really be bad if someone else tagged along?, he asked himself, his mind trying to picture him, Luffy and the fragile girl walking after them. And then the possible problems she would bring as the two of them would have to protect her.

Not bad, it would be a disaster!, Ace concluded with a grimace, heading towards the small stream of clear water that ran from Mt. Corvo through Midway Forrest and down to the shore. Washing his face he sat in silence for couple more minutes before filling the bucket with ice cold water and heading back to the tree house.

It was time to wake up Luffy.

* * *

><p>''So… You wanna tell me what's wrong?'', Luffy inclined after swallowing a good portion of his dinner, sitting beside Ace at the small camp they arranged down at the shore.<p>

Today was a beautiful, warm day and the evening wasn't any colder so they decided to sleep under the open sky tonight. The sand was warm under their bodies and the light breeze from the ocean very soothing.

''What're you talkin' about?'', Ace asked back, though he knew exactly what Luffy meant.

Frowning, the younger boy put the fish down, forgetting it for the moment as his older brother was a bigger concern right now than dinner.

''I'm not as stupid like you think I am! I know something's bothering you.''

''No, not stupid. Just your imagination.''

A fishbone promptly flew in Ace's direction and missed.

''You've been acting weird ever since we found that girl-''

So he noticed, the afterthought crossed Ace's mind.

''- and I thought brothers were supposed to thrust each other with everything…''

And there it was again.

The guilt tripping.

It was amazing how _good_ Luffy was at making Ace feel guilty, and not intentionally nonetheless. That was another thing he loathed about him, yet at the same time couldn't blame him for it. Luffy was just an openhearted being, straightforward and blunt in every situation. He always spilled his thoughts out in the open and sometimes Ace even envied him a little for it, as in contrast he wasn't able to do such things.

With a sigh Ace turned his head upwards, his eyes not focusing on anything in particular, just roaming the thousands of stars above them.

''It's nothing, really. Just memories catching up'', his statement was met with silence and he could hear Luffy shuffle on his spot.

''Sabo''

It wasn't even a question.

Luffy was actually familiar with those mood's Ace would get. They were quite frequent right after the Great Fire, but with time Ace returned to his old self. Though, none of them were going to be the same ever again.

And now it seemed that the rescuing of another's life brought up the past. Luffy smiled at the memories as in contrast to Ace he cherished the adventures of the trio and didn't allow the pain to root itself in his heart.

''No one could ever replace him.''

Ace was startled.

Luffy wasn't even aware of how accurate he pinned Ace's thoughts when even he himself didn't understand them. With a smirk he thumped his closed fist on Luffy's head, which had those rare moments of wisdom and seriousness in the normally simpleton mind.

''OI! What gives?'', the boy glared and rubbed the sore bump.

''Smart ass'', was the cool reply and the start of their ordinary bickering and fighting, something they were more familiar with then exploring the philosophical plains of their thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

The teen could only groan in irritation as he, yet again, had to stop so the strange duo behind him could follow. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Luffy climb the hill, the strange girl few meters behind him. It was obvious that even after weeks of recovery her body was still not prepared for such strains.

It was around a week ago that the 'sleeping beauty' woke from her sleep, completely disoriented and confused. Luffy came running all the way from Foosha to tell him the great news, barely catching his breath and still daring to drag Ace along. Grumbling and muttering all the way, he was finally persuaded when Luffy said to stop sulking.

Which hit a nerve.

And he in turn hit him in the head.

Because he wasn't sulking.

A true man doesn't sulk.

Anyhow, to get Luffy of his case, Ace came along. Though, in truth he was glad to see his brother so lively and excited and his happiness soon seeped into him as well.

Makino was feeding the girl well and even thought she didn't look like a skeleton anymore, she still looked unhealthy skinny. So nearly a week after she opened her eyes Doc allowed Luffy to take her on the fresh air, but he had to be careful and not overdo it. Luffy was pestering all three of them – Doc, Makino and the girl – with questions and tried to persuade them to let her play with him. Makino could only shake her head in exasperation at the young boy's antics while the Doc wasn't so patient or gentle.

When he said no, he meant no.

And Luffy had to learn it the hard, painful way. Just like everything else.

And so, Ace found himself slowing his pace and stopping every now and then so the girl and in turn Luffy, who proclaimed himself as her personal guide, could keep up with him. And, oh so slowly, was his patience running thin. But still – for the huge shit eating grin Luffy had all over his face – it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ace found himself more than slightly unnerved as the girl didn't utter a single word since she came along. And according to what Luffy told him, she actually didn't speak since she woke up. She only watched them with big, dark blue eyes that verged on almost black, following them around and sometimes being dragged along the way by Luffy. But other than that she didn't do anything.<p>

If they left her to sit and wait for them, she wouldn't budge from the place, not even shuffle or adjust her sitting position. She only continued to stare after them, her face expressionless. With no movement or gesture did she hint what she was thinking or feeling.

And that was where the problem lied.

Because Ace couldn't read her.

And it made him edgy that he couldn't predict what she might do next. For all he knew, she might have been sent by someone to kill him, or even worse – Luffy. God knows they pissed off more than one bandit, pirate or any other scumbag that happened to trespass through their territory. Still, she looked to weak and to stupid - for the lack of better wording - to even eat properly, not to mention plot someone's demise. And he meant it quite literally.

Ace didn't know if he should be amused or pity the poor girl, as Luffy had to explain to her and show her how to eat fish.

Because she nearly choked on the fishbone.

And Ace in turn nearly gagged when she put the fish in her mouth – head first.

Luffy on the other hand had no such worries. He was playing 'all grown up', showing her everything, explaining what this is, and how that goes. Of course Ace had to pick on him and tease him on the every opportunity he got, because it was all to amusing watching the eleven year old trying to act like an adult.

But he was happy because Luffy was happy.

And for now he decided to let the girl be, opting for just keeping a watchful eye on her.


End file.
